


Зачем пить зеленый чай в жару

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, anxious josh, drunk tomovan, overprotective Charlie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: “Кстати, все хотел спросить, - продолжил Чарли. - Почему считается, что нужно пить зеленый чай в жару?” Джош прекрасно знал ответ на этот вопрос, но ему понадобилось время, чтобы собраться с мыслями; теперь дыхание Чарли жгло ему щеку и шею, но он ни за что не попросил бы его отодвинуться.





	Зачем пить зеленый чай в жару

**Author's Note:**

> по этому фото https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dhe38WEWAAA0Q-d.jpg

Это ле­то в Бри­та­нии вы­да­лось не­ве­ро­ят­но жар­ким. По­то­лок их фес­ти­валь­но­го трей­ле­ра был ощу­ти­мо рас­ка­лен, и Джош смот­рел в не­го, об­ду­ва­емый жал­ки­ми по­ту­га­ми на­поль­но­го вен­ти­ля­то­ра. Чар­ли, к чь­ему бо­ку он при­жи­мал­ся, был го­ря­чим как печ­ка, что со­вер­шен­но не спо­собс­тво­ва­ло об­лег­че­нию. Они ва­ля­лись на единс­твен­ном крес­ле-меш­ке в трей­ле­ре, раз­мо­рен­ные жа­рой, а Чар­ли, ка­жет­ся, пы­тал­ся дре­мать.  
  
Обыч­но в их обо­юд­ном мол­ча­нии не бы­ло ни­ка­ко­го дис­ком­фор­та, но се­год­ня Джош ис­пы­ты­вал лег­кое нап­ря­же­ние и, по сво­ему обык­но­ве­нию, мыс­лен­но нак­ру­чи­вал се­бя еще боль­ше. Что-то бы­ло не так, что-то бы­ло ина­че — Джош ис­ко­са пос­мот­рел на Чар­ли, ле­жав­ше­го ря­дом с зак­ры­ты­ми гла­за­ми. Вос­поль­зо­вав­шись мо­мен­том, он при­нял­ся рас­смат­ри­вать его про­филь, тем­ные куд­ри и рес­ни­цы, гу­бы и ще­ти­ну, ко­то­рая ус­пе­ла раз­рас­тись вплоть до шеи. Джош то­роп­ли­во от­вел взгляд, преж­де чем Чар­ли за­ме­тил бы, что он гла­зе­ет, но тот все рав­но по­чувс­тво­вал его взгляд.  
  
«Что та­кое?» — спро­сил он, при­от­крыв ка­рий глаз. «Ни­че­го», — про­бор­мо­тал Джош, ус­та­вив­шись об­рат­но в по­то­лок. Сде­лав па­узу, он до­ба­вил, ста­ра­ясь зву­чать неп­ри­нуж­ден­но: «Те­бе не хо­чет­ся хо­лод­но­го пи­ва в та­кую жа­ру?». Где-то пол­ча­са на­зад в трей­лер вва­ли­лись Джо с То­мом, вы­ла­кав­шие, ка­жет­ся, по вед­ру Стел­лы с са­мо­го ут­ра, оп­ро­ки­ну­ли вен­ти­ля­тор, че­мо­дан, и с ги­кань­ем вы­ка­ти­лись за до­бав­кой, ког­да Чар­ли ве­лел им уби­рать­ся прочь.  
  
«Не, — ле­ни­во отоз­вал­ся Чар­ли и то­же по­мед­лил, преж­де чем спро­сить: — Я те­бе на­до­ел?» Джош хмык­нул и ни­че­го не от­ве­тил. За­тем он ре­шил, что все же сто­ило что-то ска­зать — он был не очень-то хо­рош в вы­ра­же­нии сво­их чувств, но ему не хо­те­лось слу­чай­но оби­деть Чар­ли. «Ко­неч­но нет, — на­ко­нец, от­ве­тил он. — Прос­то по­ду­мал, что те­бе со мной скуч­но». Ска­зав это, он по­чувс­тво­вал зна­ко­мый при­лив лег­кой па­ни­ки и пос­та­рал­ся не­за­мет­но сде­лать ка­кое-то из уп­раж­не­ний ды­ха­тель­ной гим­нас­ти­ки. Это за­ня­тие бы­ло прер­ва­но тем, что Чар­ли при­нял­ся пог­ла­жи­вать его пле­чо. Он и пя­ти ми­нут не мог про­жить, ни­ко­го не тро­гая, и это час­тень­ко ста­ви­ло его в не­лов­кое по­ло­же­ние. «Ты та­кой ум­ный, а го­во­ришь глу­пос­ти», — про­тя­нул Чар­ли, по­вер­нув­шись к не­му ли­цом.  
  
Ко­жу пле­ча под его паль­ца­ми жгло да­же че­рез ткань фут­бол­ки, и ды­шать ста­ло тя­же­лее. Для Чар­ли это бы­ло ес­тес­твен­но — при­ка­сать­ся к лю­дям, а для Джо­ша да­же прос­тое ру­ко­по­жа­тие бы­ло до­воль­но ин­тим­ным жес­том. «Кста­ти, все хо­тел спро­сить, — про­дол­жил Чар­ли. — По­че­му счи­та­ет­ся, что нуж­но пить зе­ле­ный чай в жа­ру?» Джош прек­рас­но знал от­вет на этот воп­рос, но ему по­на­до­би­лось вре­мя, что­бы соб­рать­ся с мыс­ля­ми; те­перь ды­ха­ние Чар­ли жгло ему ще­ку и шею, но он ни за что не поп­ро­сил бы его отод­ви­нуть­ся.  
  
Джош мно­гое чи­тал о фан­том­ных бо­лях, но фан­том­ные по­це­луи счи­тал ли­ри­кой для пе­сен То­ма. Тем не ме­нее, вче­раш­ние по­це­луи Чар­ли явс­твен­но ощу­ща­лись на шее и клю­чи­цах, и Джош сло­жил ру­ки на гру­ди, что­бы не пус­тить их даль­ше. Ночь, в от­ли­чие от это­го дня, бы­ла прох­лад­ной, и они приг­ре­лись в пос­те­ли ря­дом, слу­шая ста­рые пес­ни в на­уш­ни­ках. Чар­ли был аб­со­лют­но трез­вым, ведь Джош ни­ког­да не под­пус­кал его к се­бе, ес­ли от то­го хоть нем­но­го пах­ло ал­ко­го­лем. И тем не ме­нее, в ка­кой-то мо­мент тот при­об­нял его за пле­чи и по­це­ло­вал в шею влаж­но и слад­ко, от­нюдь не так це­ло­муд­рен­но, как рань­ше.  
  
Джош об­лиз­нул гу­бы, и это выг­ля­де­ло так, буд­то ему за­хо­те­лось вы­пить зе­ле­но­го чая. «По­то­му что зе­ле­ный чай не вы­во­дит со­ли из ор­га­низ­ма, в от­ли­чие от во­ды, и зас­тав­ля­ет те­ло быс­трее от­да­вать теп­ло», — от­ве­тил он. «По­нят­но», — кив­нул Чар­ли. Вне­зап­но он пе­рес­тал ма­ши­наль­но пог­ла­жи­вать его ру­ку и ска­зал: «Зна­ешь, ес­ли те­бя что-то бес­по­ко­ит, ты мо­жешь ска­зать мне. Ты же зна­ешь, я всег­да те­бя пой­му». У Джо­ша за­щи­па­ло в гла­зах, и он рас­сер­дил­ся на се­бя за это. По­ви­ну­ясь по­ры­ву, он по­вер­нул­ся к Чар­ли и ут­кнул­ся в не­го, об­ни­мая од­ной ру­кой. В кон­це кон­цов, он дей­стви­тель­но всег­да его по­ни­мал, да­же ес­ли Джош ни­че­го не мог объ­яс­нить внят­но.  
  
«Ох, лад­но, иди ко мне», — в уба­юки­ва­ющем тем­бре го­ло­са пос­лы­ша­лась нот­ка удив­ле­ния. Чар­ли бе­реж­но при­жал его к се­бе и пог­ла­дил по во­ло­сам. От не­го душ­но пах­ло де­зо­до­ран­том, ну и по­том ко­неч­но, но боль­ше все­го — сол­нцем. За­гар на­ли­пал на смуг­лую ко­жу очень быс­тро, и Джош без­дум­но смот­рел на то, как кон­трас­ти­ро­ва­ла его блед­ная тон­кая ру­ка с ко­рич­не­вым пред­плечь­ем Чар­ли.  
  
«Я пе­ре­жи­ваю, по­то­му что ты не дал мне при­кос­нуть­ся к се­бе вче­ра», — вы­да­вил он из се­бя и явс­твен­но ощу­тил ще­кой глу­хое сер­дце­би­ение Чар­ли. Ему яв­но то­же тре­бо­ва­лось вре­мя, что­бы соб­рать­ся с мыс­ля­ми. «Ког­да мы толь­ко поз­на­ко­ми­лись, я бо­ял­ся да­же паль­цем те­бя тро­нуть», — вздох­нул тот. Джош при­ку­сил язык, что­бы не ска­зать: «Ты не осо­бо в этом пре­ус­пел». Это проз­ву­ча­ло бы гру­бо.  
  
На­вер­ное, Чар­ли не до­га­ды­вал­ся, что он был его пер­вым по­це­лу­ем. Джош не знал, как бы он от­ре­аги­ро­вал, ес­ли бы уз­нал — об­ра­до­вал­ся? Огор­чил­ся? Рас­сме­ял­ся?  
  
«И я не мо­гу при­вык­нуть к то­му, что ты уже дав­но вы­рос, — приз­нал­ся Чар­ли. — Зна­ешь, ка­тать те­бя на лод­ке и во­дить в бо­та­ни­чес­кий сад — это од­но, а вче­ра… сов­сем дру­гое». Джош ус­мех­нул­ся: боль­шой и бесс­траш­ный Чарльз стру­сил, толь­ко и все­го. На­вер­ня­ка тя­же­ло те­рять ста­тус бла­го­род­но­го ры­ца­ря в собс­твен­ных гла­зах. В глу­би­не ду­ши Джо­шу, ко­неч­но, нра­ви­лось чувс­тво­вать се­бя ря­дом с ним ре­бен­ком, о ко­то­ром всег­да по­за­бо­тят­ся и за­щи­тят. Од­на­ко же, он прек­рас­но пом­нил, как убой­ная ха­риз­ма и мас­ку­лин­ность Чар­ли от­нюдь не спо­собс­тво­ва­ли спо­кой­но­му и без­бо­лез­нен­но­му пу­бер­тат­но­му пе­ри­оду.  
  
«Будь добр, не де­лай вид, что ты не в кур­се, что я влюб­лен в те­бя по уши с пер­во­го дня», — вор­чли­во ска­зал Джош. «Я знаю, ма­лыш, — от­ве­тил Чар­ли и по­це­ло­вал его в ма­куш­ку. — Мне прос­то нуж­но ра­зоб­рать­ся в се­бе, да и в те­бе. Дай мне еще нем­но­го вре­ме­ни». Джош вздох­нул и по­тер­ся об не­го ще­кой. Ос­та­ва­лось ска­зать еще кое-что. «Мне бы­ло хо­ро­шо с то­бой, — нег­ром­ко со­об­щил он. — Не толь­ко вче­ра, а во­об­ще. Всег­да, я ду­маю. Но боль­ше все­го я бо­юсь, что ты уй­дешь от ме­ня». Объ­ятие Чар­ли сде­ла­лось еще креп­че, до та­кой сте­пе­ни, что ему ста­ло нем­но­го зат­руд­ни­тель­но ды­шать. «Ни за что», — ко­рот­ко от­ве­тил он.  
  
Вен­ти­ля­тор так на­туж­но гу­дел, пе­ри­оди­чес­ки пот­рес­ки­вая, что Джош сом­не­вал­ся, что тот до­жи­вет до за­хо­да сол­нца. Сму­щен­но каш­ля­нув, Чар­ли на­ру­шил мол­ча­ние: «Ес­ли чес­тно, от на­ших об­ни­ма­шек я пот­ный, как свинья». Джош не­хо­тя отс­тра­нил­ся и от­ве­тил: «Ес­ли чес­тно, так и есть».  
  
Ему уда­лось сох­ра­нить ка­мен­ное вы­ра­же­ние ли­ца, ког­да он до­ба­вил: «Здесь не­по­да­ле­ку есть лет­ний душ, мы мо­жем схо­дить ту­да пе­ред са­ун­дче­ком». Чар­ли по­пер­хнул­ся ко­лой, хо­тя в этом за­яв­ле­нии не бы­ло ни­че­го неп­рис­той­но­го.


End file.
